Twisted Fates
by starshine.taylor
Summary: Angela is heartbroken when Ben disappears for a week. When he comes back he's not human, he's a vampire. He leaves Angela, but Angela would do anything to get Ben back. She goes to the Cullens, but none of them are safe.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :)**

* * *

I was about to go hunting in the forest surrounding my house, with Nessie, when I smelt her. She smelt like flowers and rain, it was a interesting combination that fit her personality perfectly. She was turning down the long, twisty driveway. I was more than a little shocked to hear her car coming up to the house, and I was growing anxious.

I didn't look anything like I did when I last saw her six months ago. The last time I saw her was at my wedding, my _human_ wedding. How was I going to explain my topaz colored eyes, my colder and paler skin, my new beautiful features?

I looked over at Nessie who was running ahead into the forest, how was I going to explain my daughter to my best friend?

"Nessie!" I called after her "Come here. We can't hunt right now."

I grabbed her hand and took her to our cottage. "Edward!" I said once I walked through the door. He was sitting down, reading a worn copy of some book that he flopped down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Angela is here, she needs to talk to all of us." He said, his voice strained. He was speaking through clenched teeth. "We need to take Nessie with us."

We ran to the main house, the trees blurring into green swirls. The sky was covered in dense grey clouds, another typically rainy day in the little town of Forks Washington.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked before we had made it to the house.

"Angela has something that she needs to talk to you about, love." He answered, his face a perfect façade of calm.

"Well, this is shocking." I said as we walked inside the larger house.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz. Please come here." His words were barley a whisper, but it was enough to have the whole family come rushing into the living room. They sat down, just as Angela made her way to the end of the driveway.

Alice spaced out, seeing things that were about to happen, things that we couldn't see. Her eyes returned to normal and she shoot a panicked look at Edward. Who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well this isn't good." Alice said.

"What is going on?" I asked, again.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

There was a timid knock on the door and I heard Angela as she took a deep breath, at first no one went to answer the door. We all looked at Alice, waiting for a answer. Finally, Carlisle went to open the door for Angela.

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise Angela, please come in to my house."

"I'm here to see Bella. Is she here?" Angela asked in a small voice.

"I'm in here!" I said, my voice sounding like bells as I talked. It was just like meeting Charlie all over again. I got up, walking to the door. "Hey, it's so great to see you again!" I said, giving her a hug as she walked into the house.

"Bella." she said, pulling back to look into my topaz colored eyes. "I know what you are, and I want you to change me too."

If my heart hadn't beat in months, it would have skipped a beat now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"I know what you are Bella. I know what all of you are." She said, looking across the room at my family. Her eyes resting on Nessie for a moment, then she shook her head and looked back into my eyes. "Vampires." She whispered.

I was shocked, not only did my human best friend know about the secret existence of vampires, she wanted to be one. Suddenly, I felt the weight of the decision Edward most have been wrestling with when I asked him to change me. I didn't want to take her soul, even though I technically knew that I wasn't going to take her soul.

I didn't want to be the reason why she never experienced the human experiences. I wanted her to grow up, finish college, get married, start a family, die. All of the human experiences that I would experience as a immortal.

I shook my head "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, still playing dumb.

"Please." She pleaded, her brown eyes growing wide. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, I promise please."

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't technically admitting that I was a vampire, but I wasn't denying it either.

"It's Ben." She said, looking like she was on the verge of tears. I took her hand, leading her over to the seat. "A couple of months ago Ben disappeared for a couple of days. Then all of a sudden there were bodies turning up all over Seattle, always close to the campus. I was so, so afraid that he was dead too. Then he showed up. He looked different. He looked like a Cullen." she said, looking around the room full of vampires. "He told me what he was and that he was leaving. He didn't want to put me in danger, he didn't want me to suffer the way he did. Please, Bella I need to find him."

"What makes you think we are vampires?" Rosalie asked in a harsh voice

"I was in La Push a couple of days ago. Trying to find out everything I needed to know about vampires. I was at a campfire, that little girl was there." she said, locking eyes with my daughter. "They told a legend about the cold ones, and all the Indians started teasing her. Then that Jake guy, your best friend Bella, told her that it was a great thing to be a Cullen."

I shook my head "I can't."

"Who turned you?" She asked

"Edward." I said in a shaky voice.

"Edward? Can you please turn me." she asked, looking at Edward with her big pleading eyes.

"Angela, vampire life is not as glamorous as it may look." He began

"I don't want this because of the beauty or anything. I'm doing it for Ben." She said. "Is there anyone in here that will turn me? Please." She begged, her voice small.

"Bella." Carlisle said "She's a human, and she knows too much. It's either vampire life or death. I'm sorry, but I don't want her to die when she clearly doesn't have too."

Angela looked at Carlisle with hopeful eyes "Will you turn me, please?"

* * *

**Please review :) Thanks!  
-Tay**


	2. The Treaty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

"You can't." I said, looking at Carlisle.

"I don't see why not." He said, looking down at Angela.

"The treaty." I explained quickly. "We would need Jake's permission and I'm not sure that he would give it to us." I would have to talk to Jacob and tell him not to give us his permission.

"Jacob should be no problem. We're all friends around here, and Angela is willing." Carlisle pointed out.

"What if he doesn't give you permission though?" I persisted.

"Then we will go up to Alaska and turn her there." Carlisle said. "The treaty is only specific to Forks. With the morphine the transformation should be painless." He continued, the pride was evident in his voice about finding away to make the transformation pain free.

"I heard that it was really painful." Angela whispered, going white.

"I'm not sure we should do this Carlisle." Rosalie said, looking at me. "There are other boys out there for Angela to find. She has no reason to turn into a vampire."

"That's not fair." Angela spoke up. "I'm guessing Bella knew that you were all vampires? She changed because she was in love with Edward. He is a vampire. Now she is a vampire. I am in love with Ben. If he's a vampire, I'm going to be a vampire too."

I stared at her, that was the longest sentence, and the most force, I think I had ever heard Angela use. Which meant that she was serious about this. I felt bad for her. I remembered what it was like knowing that ever second I was getting older and my immortal boyfriend was staying the same age. I wanted to be with Edward, and she wants to be with Ben. It would only be fair to turn her.

"Fine." I said, sighing. I saw Rosalie shot me a glare, and I grimaced. "There is something I should tell you about the morphine." I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"What love?" Edward asked, he was standing by my side.

"It didn't make the transformation painless." I took a deep breath, and rushed on before I lost the nerve to tell the truth "It made me feel trapped. Like I was swimming in a world of blackness, a world caught on fire. It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced, and I was hopping someone would kill me, because death would have been more peaceful." I spoke the last words quietly, trying not to upset Edward, but I knew it was too late.

I heard him take in a sharp breath, then kiss my forehead. "I am so sorry, Bella, love." He said. "I wanted to the transformation to be quick and pain free." He said through clenched teeth.

"Momma." Nessie said, coming to take my hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No sweetie." Edward and I said at the same time, giving her a smile.

"Momma?" Angela asked, curious. "You turned your child into a vampire?"

"Oh no." I said shaking my head. "She's half vampire, half human. She's going to life forever, but not have the restrictions that being a full vampire has."

"Vampires can have kids?" She asked, instantly perking up.

I shook my head. "No. I was human when I got pregnant with her. It was very painful."

"Oh." She said softly. "I always wanted kids. I guess we could adopt."

"Absolutely not." Rosalie said, standing up. "Two blood thirsty vampires raising a human child? Would you wait until they were old enough and then turn them? If you want to have kids, and grow old, stay human. You are throwing away your whole life, just for one guy." She ran up the stairs, out of the room. Emmett gave us an apologetic look, then ran up the stairs after her.

I gave Angela, who was blinking back tears, a small smile. "She had a hard past. Becoming a vampire took away everything she had ever wanted." I explained.

"I want all of those things, but I want them with Ben. If I had all of that, it would be pointless without him. You understand, don't you Bella?" She asked, looking at me and my family.

I nodded. I did know what it was like to be able to have it all, but not with the right person. "Did Ben say where he was going?"

"Yeah." She said "Somewhere in Italy. The man that turned him told him all about those vampires."

I shuddered thinking about the Volturi. "Are you going to go there too?" I asked

She smiled and nodded. "I'm going to find him and take him home."

Jacob walked through the door, half dressed. "What's going on?" He asked. That boy always knew the wrong time to show up.

"You remember Angela?" I asked

"Yeah.""She wants to be turned."

"Have you lost your mind Bells. The treaty won't allow that."

"Please, Jake." Nessie and I said at the same time. I laughed, and she smiled at me. Like mother, like daughter.

She ran into his arms, and put her hand on the side of his face. No doubt showing him the scene that had just taken place.

He ruffled Nessie's hair. "You want to go hunting?" He asked. "I bet I'll get the biggest deer." He taunted

"Yeah me and momma didn't get to hunt today," She said smiling "but I'll get the biggest deer, Jake, I always do." I saw Angela cringe as they talked about hunting the deer, and couldn't help but smile.

Jacob and Nessie walked towards the door, "I'll think about it." He said over his shoulder.

"Jake." Nessie scowled.

"Fine, but this is the last time you're turning anyone. Just so you know, Bells, I'm not happy about this." Jacob said. He walked out the door, slamming the door behind him.

Angela let out a deep breath, then glanced around the room. "So guys, where are we going to do this at?"

* * *

**Please review! :) Thank you!  
-Tay**


End file.
